


[Sketch] They Are Coming

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Book of Marzabul, Canonical Character Death, Fan Art, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Moria | Khazad-dûm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words of Ori, son of Fori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sketch] They Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_a_blog_in_the_ground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/gifts).



> Moving his book into his lap, and ignoring the fact that half the front cover was now missing, Ori opened it to the last page. For once, he was having a hard time finding words. He needed to do this. When Mister Oin came back, he would need to know what happened. Pulling out his quill, he began writing in short, choppy sentences, using the red ink soaking through his tunic, for there was nothing else.
> 
> ~from "Brave Ori" by in_a_blog_in_the_ground: http://archiveofourown.org/works/739081


End file.
